


Assassin's Creed Imagines

by son_of_thyr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Black Flag, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Multi, Pirates, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_thyr/pseuds/son_of_thyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Imagines by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine accidentally admitting your feelings to Edward

Edward was standing on his knees in front of you on the bed and you were sitting. He had awkwardly asked “What do you want us to be?” earlier. You knew what you wanted.. Not how to say it though, and especially not when you had just pulled an all-nighter.

“Edward I should get some sleep…” You yawned.

“You haven’t gone to sleep yet? It’s seven in the morning…” He chuckled.

“I know, I’m a genius.”

You took a hold of his wrist to drag him down on the bed with you and settled at his side, holding his arm and placing your head on his shoulder.

“I can be more _,_ y/n, I know I can…” He continued.

You had already closed your eyes. “I know… You already are…” And with that you fell asleep.

“What was that, lass?” He looked at you. “Lass! You can’t fall asleep now, it’s too late.” He sat up so you couldn’t get too comfortable.

“Please…” You said half awake.

“y/n, what did you mean?”

By now you just wanted him to let you fall asleep again. Your eyes were still closed and you kept laying still on the bed. Oh well.. “I love you.” You muttered drowsily.

He looked at you with wide eyes. “Heh… You do?”

“Mm.” you muttered again.

He couldn’t help but smile, almost laugh at this. He laid down in front of you to look at your face. “I love you too… But you can’t sleep now.”

You smiled and opened your tired eyes, finding his.


	2. Imagine Edward disturbing you when you’re painting your nails

You were sitting on the couch, your fingernails wet from paint, and you were just about to start on the toenails as you heard Edward approach from behind.

“Don’t come near me you’ll ruin my work!” You pleaded.

“Come here Y/N…” Edward said as he leaned down and wrapped his arm around you.

“No!” You tried to tilt yourself away from him with the brush still in your hand.

“You said you love it when I’m cozy.” He chuckled into your hair.

You put your elbow up against him to shove him away, knocking him off balance. But as he nearly fell over you, he grabbed on to the bag of polishes on the table in front of you and they spilled all over the floor. He gave you his most innocent smile.

“You’re picking that up.” You said to him with a cold gaze.

“Alright, alright…” He said as he walked over to do as you said.


End file.
